Emancipation of You and Me
by VerticallyHorizontal
Summary: DRAMIONE. does the word 'sorry' cure everything? what happens when Draco Malfoy suddenly says sorry a week before graduation. do sparks fly? a big fat A/U over here!
1. There's Truth In Your Lies

A/N: First FF ever! It's pretty stupid somehow, though. Lol, anyways, this FF is totally an A/U :D. I hope you guys r&r it :D  
Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything close to it!**

* * *

She was late for her class.  
Sweat dripped off her face due to the result of her adrenaline rush to her extra class.

It was a week left till graduation but she wanted to go to her extra classes still.  
On the other end of the hall where she was rushing in, there was the guy whom she secretly loved.

He was all alone, which was not common.

Both of them didn't realize that they were at the same place until one moment.  
**BANG!**

"Watch where you're going, will you?!" exclaimed Malfoy, brushing off the dust on his robes. Finally he looked up and saw the person who just crashed him. "Oh. Isn't it the great Miss Mudblood Granger?"

She rolled her eyes and picked up her books that fell on the ground.

_Oh Draco, your piercing green eyes mesmerize me but why do you have to be such an asshole?!_

"Well I'm sorry for being a good student."

___Draco, why do you have to be such an asshole to her? She never did anything wrong! Plus, her brown eyes are so hypnotizing. The first thing you noticed when you saw her._

She shoved Draco's shoulder while making her way to class.

He felt bad for his first time. This wasn't the first time he called her that, but she looked a bit more pissed than ever.

"Look, I'm sorry."

He didn't really say it loud enough, so he said it again.

"Granger, I'm sorry!"

The words that roamed the hall struck her like lightning.

But she ignored it.

_Not in a million years he would say that and mean it, Hermione._

So she walked away.

He felt neglected. She ignored him when he tried his very first move. These years spent in Hogwarts were tough because of their constant arguments and prejudice from him.

He wanted to say sorry really, really badly.  
But she would never believe him. It was impossible for her to do so. They were enemies, why believe him?

* * *

She went to the library at night and was the last one to be there.  
Well, that's what she thought.

"Granger, I'm sorry about earlier alright?"

_Did he really say that? And mean it?  
_

"Malfoy, what do you want?

You made me late for class and now you want to joke around?"

"Bloody hell, Granger, I'M SERIOUS RIGHT NOW.  
I've been trying to say sorry but you refuse to hear it."

"Maybe that's because you don't mean what you're trying to say."

"I do."

"Oh really? Now why should you mean it? You hate me for your whole entire life and all of a sudden you want to say sorry?  
And you expect me to believe you?"

"Shhh! We're in the library!  
No! Yes! I mean what?  
Look, I know you're obviously furious for my acts. And that's why I'm asking for an apology."

She shook her head with a disgusted look. She had to do it to keep her cool; she didn't want him to know about her feelings toward him.

"Hermione, please forgive me."

_He called you with your name! YOUR NAME HERMIONE!_

"Wa-wait. Did you just call me with my name?"

"Uhh, yea? What? You mind?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Just never knew that that name will ever come out of your mouth."

He flashed a smile. The smile which she adored.

"Hah, I'm that bad in your eyes huh?"

She shrugged with a smile on her face which made him smile more because that smile lit up that night.

"Alright then. I guess I'm not getting any apologies from you either.  
Never knew I'm that bad to people.  
Good night, Granger."

He got up and with the intention of walking back to the Slytherin Common Room.

_Oh my poor love. I really wish I could stay longer with you. Why does it all have to start like that?_

"Good night, Malfoy.  
And, apologies accepted."

He stopped with a grin, which I have to say is freaky. And Hermione was freaking out too.  
He then turned back to her and sat next to her.

"You are kidding me right?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"Good! Coz my frie-"

"Malfoy, you're weird you know that? I thought you're like this bastard who hated Mudbloods and never was interested to actually talk to them and whatever you're being right now."

He giggled so hard, the library teacher came and shh-ed them.

"We're sorry, Professor. I think he had too much to drink."

The professor left the "two friends" alone at the corner where Hermione loved.

They stopped laughing for a while but then all of a sudden Malfoy started laughing with such severity.

"What's wrong with you?"

"No – chuckles – I just remembered the day when you punched me."

"Oh."

"It's hilarious if I were you. That was a good punch though."

"Uhh thank you? Huh, it's all a part of the vengeance."

She flashed a smile.

"Ooh, so that's how you want it now? Alright then!

You know what happened after that punch? It was bleeding so much I thought my brain was coming out."

Both of them giggled and then again the teacher came to them.

"One more noise from the both of you, you will be kicked out of the library!"

So they softened their laughs.

"Wait, was it that bad?"

"To tell you the truth, yes.

I had stitches but I'm a hell lot better now."

Hermione felt guilty. She reached her hand to his arm.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."

The soft touch of hers made him melt.  
So he reached out his to her hand.

"It's alright Hermione."

He said that with a smile that melted her. They stayed with their hands locked to each others for quite a while.

"Isn't it a bit odd how people's hands actua-"

Draco interrupted her and kissed her lips gently without hesitation.  
Hermione was numb.

_Did I just do that? Did I just kiss the girl I've secretly loved?_

"Draco…"

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. Not like, love.  
I know it's cheesy that people say this but your eyes mesmerize me. It haunts me in every dream."

_Oh my God. Is he serious? That's exactly how I feel about you Draco! God, I need to tell him about my feelings!_

She got sort of freaked out but she was also blushing.

"No, no. it's a good thing!"

"Oh, haha. I sure hope it is.  
The weird thing is that, well, it's the same situation I face too."

"Oh. You like another guy?"

"I'm not answering to that."

I bet it's that damn Potter! Or that red-loser Weasley!

"I'm sorr-"

"Coz the guy I like is you, you silly thing."

_Did I just confess to him?_

_Did she just say that to me?_

She blushed more and more.

"What? Me?

Hah, Hermione, I never thought I was your taste."

"Oh shut up. Appreciate the fact that someone else fancies you other than Pancy."

"True… She's a stalker, you know? I wish someone would just make her vanish."

Hermione laughed again. This time, it was way louder and all of the sudden the library teacher appeared.  
They quickly took back their hands from the lock of hands that they created.

"I think we all know what you should be doing now. Get out! Such trouble you students are creating."

They were silent while walking out. As soon they got out of the library, they burst out laughing with tears.

"Did you see her face just now? It was like the Hogwarts Express. Minus the steam."

"Yeah! I know!  
-giggles- Draco, you're hilarious."

He flashed a grin.

"Thanks. Anyways let's get out of here before she hears what we're talking about.  
Say the forbidden forest?"

"Yes, please! –giggles-  
Wait. Forbidden Forest? Are you out of your insane mind?!  
It's 9 for Merlin's sake."

She checked her watch again.

"IT'S BLOODY HELL 9 AT NIGHT?!"  
They both shouted at the same time.

"I've got to go Draco.  
I have plans with Harry and Ron."

"Oh, them. It's pretty awesome to be their best friends eh?"

"I guess so."

She smiled and had an eye contact with him.

He bent down to the ground.  
And tied his shoe laces.

"Oh Draco! You scared me!  
I thought you were going to propose to me or something."

"What?"

He giggled and looked up to her.  
She was pointing at what he was doing.

"Oh."

They both giggled but Draco was not getting up.

"Oh Draco, get up would you?"

"No, not before I do this."

He bent down on his right knee and kissed her hand.

"Hermione Granger, would you promise to meet me here, at the same place tomorrow night?"

"Draco Malfoy! This is ridiculous. Get up!"

"No! Not before I get my answer!"

She sighed and shook her head.  
And at last, he got up from the dirty ground but not letting go of Hermione's right hand.

"No? You won't?"

She gripped off her hand with Draco's and started walking back.

"I don't know Malfoy."

"Please, Hermione. And call me Draco."

"I don't know.  
Good bye now."

"Well whatever your choice is, I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow night!"

She waved good bye to Draco.

_Good bye my love._

No one realized that someone spotted both of them together and hid behind the walls and was eavesdropping at their conversation.  
He was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his own best friend is betraying him.

_They're supposed to be enemies! That's how it was the last time I checked! Could it be? No, no… it can't be._

* * *

**A/N** : Sooooo? How was it? I'm sorry if there were some mistakes in the English but yes, as I said in my profile, English is my 2nd language.  
I know it's pretty weird of Draco to just ask for an apology. But I HAD to think of some way that made them together.  
R&R it. Oh yeah! 2nd one coming. ;)


	2. What You See Is Not What You Get

**A/N : **Well, I didn't get a review in this story, AT ALL. so i really hope i'd get one. :D  
Well, its a two-shot. Coz i'm just a starter :D  
Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer : Ah, i totally forgot. i pwn dramione. lol, jk. Harry Potter, etc etc is NEVER mine.

* * *

He closed his eyes for about 10 seconds, not believing what he just saw.  
His own best friend was all alone with Draco Malfoy, their enemy.  
He couldn't believe his eyes; he kept on rubbing them with disbelief.  
He ran to her when he saw her going back.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Oh. Harry-"

"Explain to me how come I saw you and Malfoy out there but not fighting nor arguing?" interrupts Harry. He had so much disappointment in his voice.

Hermione was shaking her head.

"No, it's not what you think!

He was apologizing."

"Through kissing your hand?"

"No! Harry, listen to me!"

At that moment, Draco sort of overheard them arguing in the hall. He went to the exact opposite spot that Harry stood.

"What could be the perfect reason that you guys look like you were romancing out there?"

His question shot Hermione straight on her head.

She was dumbstruck, didn't know what to say.

He shook his head, "I can't believe you Hermione. Wait till Ronald hears this. He must be so-"

"No! Don't tell him! I've hurt you; I can't hurt another best friend."

He looked at her with such disappointment.

"Harry, please."

Draco felt guilt in his heart.  
He saw Harry leaving and Hermione in his pursuit.

_Oh no. What have I done?_

He looked to the direction they were running to, and decided that he should preferably go back too.  
Harry walked with big steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he reached there, he was also hoping that Hermione will follow. He didn't want to leave his best friend out there.

"Harry!"

He ignored her.  
As he got into the Common Room, he saw Ron before the fireplace with his packet of Chocolate Frogs.

He went to him and gave him a shock.

"Ronald! You will never believe this!"

Ron looked blur, as always, munching his chocolate frogs.

"What? What happened?" asked Ron with his mouth full of chocolate.

Harry looked disgusted seeing his best friend at yet another bad timing.

"Malfoy! He-"

"He made me eat slugs but failed," interrupted Hermione with a small smile on his face.

Harry gave her a look, which looks familiar.  
It was the look he gives to Draco.

"I wouldn't believe that Harry? –laughs- that's a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Ron answered.

"He always fails to cast his magic on her anyways, that's why we love her." Ron smiled sarcastically.

_Please, not now._

Hermione mouthed those words to Harry.

"Oh, believe me… you wouldn't if you were watching it with your own eyes." Harry answered firmly.

Ron laughed and the three best friends continued their quality time for the night. Hermione had reminiscence of that incident and Harry with disbelief. Ron? He's just the one that eats Chocolate Frogs and laughs at Harry's jokes.

The next early morning, Harry came up to Hermione with the curiosity of Malfoy and Hermione.

"So, wanna tell me what's really going on between you two?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Mm …"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment.

"Come on Hermione. We're best friends – best friends since first year of Hogwarts and that time we hated Malfoy."

"Well things change Harry. I forgave him that night. And I don't know, but I think I'm actually falling –"

"For him?!"

Harry shot that question with such surprise, it looked like he was about to pop his eyes.

And drop his mouth.

"Well…"

"You've got to be kidding me, Hermione. I mean, what he did to you, the countless things he had done. And you actually forgave him, and fell for him"

"Actually, it was a long time ago…"

"That you fell for him?!"

"No! That I fancied him. His eyes are hypnotizing, Harry."

"Oh no."

He kept saying that phrase over and over without thinking what Hermione tried to say. He was shaking his head with his utmost disbelief.

"Harry… you don't understand how I feel right now. After all these years, the only guy I really fancied was him. Other than that Durmstrang boy, oh what was his name? Dexter Crump?"

"Shut up, Hermione, it was _Viktor Krum_."

"Oh, sorry then…

Well anyways, yes, that guy. But was he forgettable? Very. I've to say that."

"So you chose Draco?"

"What is so wrong with Draco?!"

"He is our enemy, Hermione!"

She shook her head with tears that starts to flow down her cheeks and to the floor.  
She was so furious that her friend won't let her go on her own way.  
So she decided to isolate herself and made her way to the gardens.  
Now, coincidentally, Draco had been jogging somewhere near there.  
When he saw the dark, bushy hair of hers, he had to come up to her.

"Hermione?"

She heard his voice. His soft voice with a little concern heard in it. She didn't want him to know that she was crying.

_It's dumb to cry about this Hermione. Stop crying like an idiot. He'll think that he did something bad. STOP IT._

She tried so hard to stop but the harder she tries, the more tears fall.

Draco then sat beside her and noticed that her nose was red. She tried to hide her swollen eyes, her red nose and the tears that are falling.

"Hermione… Come on, why are you crying? Is it because of me last night? Is it because some professor gave you an 'F'"?

She lightened up a bit at that last question. She hit Draco lightly. She thought it was an instinct.

"Ouch! Hermione! I'm trying to make you happier here. This is what you give me?"

She laughed a little. He smiled at her and let her leaned her head to his shoulder.  
He gave Hermione a napkin to wipe off her tears.

"Keep it as a memory."

He flashed a smile as she keeps it.  
She got up and reached out her hand with a sad smile on her face. She didn't want to talk as she knew her voice would sound a tad bit retarded.  
He took her hand without thinking. She was totally enthusiastic and ran to a place where ever she wanted to.

Draco was a bit surprised by her enthusiasm and was pulled as she ran.

"Hermione! Where are we going!"

He said loudly but not clearly as he was running; more likely to being pulled though.

"I don't know, anywhere I can't think about."

She said opposite of how Draco said his last sentence.

"What do you mean by you can't think about?"

They both stopped; stopped in front of the Great Hall.  
Hermione stood there thinking about the answer to that question.  
She didn't know where to go. All she thought about was Draco, Draco, Draco, and more of him.

"Draco, Harry knows."

"Harry knows about what?"

"Us. This whole thing that we've got onto. Our relationship. We were enemies, you know. That whole story.

I think Harry thinks that you're doing this for a vengeance. Tell me the truth, are you?"

He couldn't believe that people really thought of him that way.

_What did I really do to these people? This whole thing is because of me. Why can't people understand that I want to change for the better?_

"Draco, are you alright?"

"No… I got you into this. Of course I'm not alright."

"No, no, no. This is just typical Harry.

He doesn't really know what's right and wrong ever since Dumbledore died."

"Hah, right. I guess it _is_ better if we weren't close to each other."

"No! I like you. I'm really not sure about you but I really think it's nothing so wrong."

"Hermione, I told you, I love you and I thought so too.

Well what the hell. We don't need to care about what people thought about us right?"

She nodded with confidence.

_Why is he so right?_

So they started talking and walking around the castle without knowing where exactly they were going.  
They were spending time together, and loving it. Every thing she did, made Draco the more he fell his love towards her.  
And every thing he did, the more Hermione fell in love with him.

They kept their relationship low-key so that no one would know. The only one that knew was Harry and most probably some juniors who would care less.  
It was only two days but they were great together. Their relationship continued on until the week.  
Their graduation was such a celebration but they never really met face-to-face; only had eye-contacts.

_Hermione… You look so beautiful tonight. If only you can read my mind. _

At the end of the night, Hermione remembered that the night before, Draco promised her that they would meet for their last time in the castle.  
She went to the spot where they met that night and she found him waiting.  
She smiled to herself.

_Look at him, Hermione. Isn't he just perfect?_

She was thinking of that while she tried going at the back of him and covered his eyes. She had to tip-toe to cover it properly.

"Hermione!"

His face turned from discontent to full of ecstasy.  
He said it with such joy. He turned around and gave her a hug.

_I can't do this to her._

"I can't believe we graduated!"

"Me neither!"

"Anyways, I wanted to give you this."

He took out a small card with a heart-shaped case and a small dandelion.  
She was amazed by the fact that he knows that she loved dandelions.  
She hugged him, in return.

"Draco, you really shouldn't have. I mean we are going to meet again in London right?"

"Yeah… I came here to tell you about that…"

She sort of knew what he was going to say. She wasn't ready to get hurt either.

_No. He can't do this to me… No. But why? How could he? He wants me to be hurt? Let me be devastated with pain, and agony? After all that we've been through? I know it was just one week… But to describe it, I can't. This makes me speechless._

She thought of that and her eyes became watery.

"… So that means we can't meet, Hermione."

Draco felt so guilty. Hermione's tears came back to her.  
He doesn't know what to do because she was already crying.  
He hugged her because that was the best he could think of.  
She cried in his shoulder. The shoulder she won't lean in anymore.  
He kissed her cheek and pulled her back.  
He watched her tears dropping to her gown.  
She wiped it with the back of her left hand.

_What did I do to deserve this? Does fate hate me that much?_

He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips gently.

The best kiss they ever had until they meet…

* * *

**A/N** : SOOOOO? i know, im NOT the best.  
I cant really describe things at its best, but yeah, I try.  
Really hope that i'd get reviews some day sobs


End file.
